Roller mills of this type are well known in the art in various forms and are used for example for crushing ores and mineral materials, such as for example cement materials. In this case the material to be crushed is delivered to the grinding track and is crushed between this grinding track and the roller elements rolling thereon under pressure, and the crushed material is thrown off over the peripheral edge of the grinding track. The crushed material can be removed with the aid of an air current delivered to the air ducting chamber and separated and/or--in the event of hot air being delivered--dried in the air current.
In the roller mills which are known in the art the mill housing is usually produced in the form of a welded sheet steel structure, and also in the form of a cast construction. In this case the mill housing must absorb both the forces of weight of the superstructure and also the horizontal (reaction) forces from the size reduction work (grinding process), these predominantly horizontal forces being largely conducted into the mill housing by mountings for the roller elements. These mill housings are generally ribbed and of complex construction, are erected on a foundation and have no clear flux of force. Thus in these known roller mills the mill housings evade an exact technical calculation of the reaction forces, with the result that such a mill housing is generally of heavier construction than it would need to be.